


I own you

by Anonymous1998



Series: The Horny Secrets in Hawkins [1]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Forced Oral Sex, Manipulation, brenner is evil, forced anal sex, forced vaginal sex, mike is drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous1998/pseuds/Anonymous1998
Summary: Eleven is taken by Brenner and is used for his own selfish needs one last time.





	I own you

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can hate me all you want. I completely understand. I don’t even know why I’m posting this let alone writing it. I do not accept this behaviour in the real world.

 

He put his hands on his head and commanded for her to open her mouth before she finally obeyed. He stuck his length into her mouth and began to pump violently into her throat. El gagged as Papa’s seven inches was forced into her mouth. ‘This is what you get, Eleven. This is for not obeying your papa.’ Brenner smirked as he stopped thrusting his hips and began pulling on El’s curls, forcing her head back and forth. He watched with satisfaction as her saliva dribbled over his dick and out of her mouth.

 

El looked up at her Papa with hatred, wanting so desperately to kill the man but knowing she would never see Mike again if she did. Papa promised to let him go if she was able to pleasure him enough.

 

Brenner began lifting her t shirt above her head. ‘Let’s get this off now. We don’t want it to get messy do we?’ He smiled a sickly smile as El pulled her mouth off his cock to pull off her t shirt. She was about to go back on his cock before Brenner stopped her. ‘Nuh uh Eleven. Get it all off.’

 

El held back a sob as she stood up and undid her bra, her 13 year old tits on display. Brenner licked his lips and moved forward so his cock was pressing just below her boobs. El gulped before undoing her jeans and pulling them down and off to join her t shirt and bra on the floor.

 

‘Turn around and bend over when you take your panties off.’ The horrible man whispered. El sighed and did as she was told; turning round and bending over as she pulled her panties down her creamy thighs. She realised too late as the panties reached her ankles that Papa was right behind her. Before she felt the immense pain, she felt Papa’s cock head nudge her pussy lips before ramming himself in.

 

El screamed as Brenner filled her love passage with his dick, the man not even pausing before he began fucking her. The surprisingly strong man lifted El into the air and began fondling her little boobs, rolling her nipples in between his thumb and fingers.

 

The girl was bounced up and down on Brenner’s hard cock before he threw her on the bed. She was so sore and could barely stand up but Brenner was not done yet. There was one more place to sink himself inside and he knew El would freak if he tried it.

 

So he brought out the big guns.

 

‘One more fuck El. In a very special place but to make sure you don’t do anything stupid, I’ll give you some extra company.’ El’s head snapped up as she felt Brenner’s calloused hands pull her butt cheeks apart. She was about to use her powers when the door opened.

 

In walked a naked and blindfolded Mike. Brenner whispered in El’s ear, ‘here what’s going to happen; he’s going to stay blindfolded while you stick his dick in your throat. I’m going to stick my dick in your tight butthole. You can’t scream before your mouth will be plugged. I’m pretty sure you’re not going to want to grit your teeth. One more thing, you keep little Mike’s dick in your throat; no bobbing your head up and down and if you need to breathe, do it through your nose.’

 

El was terrified but she had to protect Mike. She nodded her head to show she understood before taking Mike’s limp dick in he mouth.

Mike was asleep and didn’t awaken from the the sudden wetness around his dick but his body certainly reacted as El felt Mike getting bigger and bigger in her mouth.

 

El suckled on the growing rod as Mike’s dick slowly began entering her throat and realised he was still growing. ‘My god, he’s bigger than me!’ Brenner said with a surprised tone. It didn’t get to him though as he looked down at the shapely pert ass on display. He spread El’s ass cheeks and spat on El’s tiny butthole.

 

He looked up to see Mike had finished growing and a few inches were sticking out of El’s mouth. The man felt El’s throat and could actually feel an inch or so inside.

He took a look at El’s face to see tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to accommodate her boyfriend’s large penis. Brenner took no pity on her and forced her head down to Mike’s balls, making her take another inch of cock in her throat. 8 inches of teenage dick were in El’s throat, Brenner thought.

 

The girl hummed as she massaged her boyfriend dick. She braced herself as she felt the mushroom cap of Papa’s dick press against her butthole. She could feel his entire weight pressed onto her as her ass tried to resist the penetration.

But to no avail.

 

El’s eyes widened as half of Brenner’s dick slid into her backside. She tried her absolute hardest to not gnash her teeth together as the other half of Brenner’s dick slid into her butt.

 

Once again the man did not give her any reprieves and began violently smashing his hips against her soft butt. ‘Your ass belongs to me. Your mouth belongs to me. Your pussy belongs to me. Your tits belong to me. Your body is mine Eleven. All mine’ he whispered into her ear as he savagely pounded her ass. Eleven kept humming around Mike’s dick and felt it starting to pulse. Brenner didn’t stop even as he saw Mike’s balls tighten and saw El’s discomfort as she tried to swallow his hot cum as it shot down her throat. Brenner picked her up off the bed, her mouth withdrawing from Mike’s dick, leaving behind a trail of cum and saliva on Mike’s wilting dick.

 

Brenner wanted to finish in her pussy and so pulled out of her butt. He smirked at the gaping hole as El felt the cool air lapping at her butt. Brenner sat down and pulled El down with him making sure her pussy went on his dick. El squirmed in pain as she felt Papa’s dick in her once more.

 

She scrunched her eyes up as Brenner pounded her pussy from below so fast and hard that El passed out from the pain.

 

Brenner didn’t care, he had his fun and there was nothing left to do with the girl. There were others but he still thought about all the times he had forced his dick in her mouth from when she was only 7. He still had control over her then but now he had to work for it.

 

Brenner continued to pound the girl before he finally released his load into the girls’ battered pussy. He pulled her off his sodden dick and dropped her on the bed by her boyfriend. He smirked as he watched his cum leak out of her pussy and he couldn’t wait to meet his new child.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. But I guess if you want to read similar stories let me know. If you want to cuss me out on being gross and weird, you’re welcome to do so.


End file.
